The present invention relates to battery chargers and, more particularly, to a portable battery charger.
Generally, a battery charger includes a charger housing and a charging circuit supported by the housing. The charger housing includes a charging port for supporting a battery during charging of the battery. Typically, the charging circuit is electrically connectable to a power source, external to the charger housing, to supply power from the external power source to the battery to charge the battery.
One problem with typical battery chargers is that a separate external power source, such as AC line power, is required for battery charging. In some remote sites, such an external power source is not always available, or access to the external power source may be limited (insufficient outlets to supply both corded tools and charging devices). As a result, batteries are not chargeable at the remote site but must be taken to a site having such a separate external power source or sufficient access to such power sources.
The present invention provides a portable battery charger which substantially alleviates one or more of the above-described and other problems with typical battery chargers. More particularly, the invention provides a portable battery charger including a portable power source. Therefore, the portable battery charger may be taken to a remote charging site not having an external power source and may be used to charge batteries at the remote charging site.
More particularly, the invention provides a portable battery charger for charging a battery, the charger comprising a housing assembly including a charging port for supporting the battery during charging of the battery, a portable fuel-powered power source supported by the housing assembly, and a charging circuit supported by the housing assembly and electrically connectable between the power source and the battery to supply power from the power source to the battery to charge the battery. Preferably, the housing assembly further includes a carrying handle engageable by an operator to move the charger to and from a charging site.
In one construction, the power source includes a combustion engine operable to generate power to charge the battery. In this construction, the combustion engine may be powered by any type of fuel, such as, for example, gasoline or propane. In another construction, the power source includes a fuel source and another fuel-converting/electricity producing device, such as a thermal-photovoltaic device. In either construction, the power source is preferably a cordless power source operable to supply power to charge the battery without being connected to a separate external power source during charging.
In one construction, the housing assembly includes a power source housing supporting the power source and including a receptacle, and a separate charger housing supporting the charging circuit and providing the charging port. Preferably, the charger housing is removably supportable by the power source housing in the receptacle.
Preferably, the power source includes power source connectors, and the charging circuit includes circuit connectors. In this construction, when the charger housing is supported in the receptacle, the power source connectors are electrically connected with the circuit connectors to electrically connect the power source with the charging circuit.
Preferably, the battery includes battery terminals, and the charging circuit includes charging terminals. When the battery is supported by the charging port, the battery terminals are electrically connected with the charging terminals to electrically connect the battery with the charging circuit.
One independent advantage of the present invention is that the portable battery charger may be taken to a remote charging site not having a separate external power source or having limited access to such a power source and may be used to charge batteries at such a remote charging site.
Other independent features and independent advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.